At present there exists at least some controversy about the content of certain television programs being broadcast. Many feel, perhaps with some justification, that television programs are broadcast which are objectionable for viewing, particularly by small children. Accordingly, parents often try to screen the content of television broadcasts to locate those programs which they may feel unsuitable for viewing by their children and yet allow them to watch suitable programs being aired on competing channels at the same time.
However, it is often inconvenient to continuously monitor the programs being aired for viewing, particularly in situations where children have access to a television receiver out of the presence of the parent. In order to inhibit a child from watching a program considered objectional by the parent, the television receiver can be temporarily removed or otherwise disabled. However, this solution is altogether too satisfying for the reason that there may be a program the child desires to watch, and which the parent does not consider objectionable, being broadcast during the same time period.
There is presently available apparatus for limiting reception of television broadcast signals. However, the television receiver must be modified to accept such apparatus. For example, in one case the channel selector knob of the television receiver must be changed in order to accept the reception limiting apparatus. In another case, the tuner unit of the television receiver must be constructed in an appropriate manner. Examples of such television broadcast reception inhibiting apparatus can be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,569,839 and 4,158,816.